Currently there are a wide variety of wearable electronic devices that include one or more physiological sensors that can measure parameters such as, for example, heart rate, blood oxygen content, CO2 levels, hydration levels, skin temperature, and galvanic skin response. Some physiological sensors can use photoelectric feedback (i.e., photosensors) and can include a photoemitter and a photodetector that collect information from the user's skin and/or underlying tissue. As wearable devices become smaller, more efficient and more accurate it can be desirable to have the photoemitter and photodetector as close together as possible while maintaining the necessary optical isolation within the wearable electronic device required for accurate readings.